


Motivational Speaking

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place near the end of the series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Motivational Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place near the end of the series.

Duo leaned on the rail looking up at Deathscythe. The black metal glistened where the dim lights could reach, and the dull, lifeless eyes of the gundam stared straight ahead, unwavering. Duo sighed as he looked over the best friend he had in this hell of a war.

“Ya know buddy, if these people would stop and think about what's actually important, we wouldn't be doing this. You wouldn't have needed to be built, and I'd still be living on the streets eating out of dumpsters. I'm not sure if I should be glad for the change in my life or more angry about their stupidity. It's confusing.”

He looked down toward the feet of his gundam and back up, not wanting to really focus on the way his life still could be. The hunger, no shelter, no real friends. Life hadn't been all that great, but then again, if he thought like that, then perhaps, he'd still be at Maxwell Orphanage. Maybe it wouldn't have been burned to the ground. That thought alone made him furious with the people in charge of the war, the ones that allowed it to go so far, and the ones that did nothing to make a difference.

“I guess I shouldn't be too against it at this point, it's almost over. I've met the guys. Gotten off of L2, that alone is a blessing. I have enough skills that will be useless as soon as this is over to make most jealous. Hell, not that I care about that, but talk about an interesting conversation starter....so what did you do during the war? Oh, blew up bases, piloted one of the most terrifying machines in the war... Okay, most terrifying, happy?” Duo chuckled looking up at his mechanical companion's face. 

“I've learned just how diverse people are. I mean who'd have imagined someone who grew up like Quat' would be so capable? Sharp as all hell. I would never have imagined he'd be able to shoot someone and still look so innocent. Fucking amazes me. 

“Or Wufei? I mean he was raised to be the leader of his clan, and then lost everything beyond us, buddy. He can't even go home. Not that we have a home, but the colony is still there. Such a rigid structural culture, and amazing as hell. Though, I'd like to see Trowa's sister get her hands on him. That should fix that women are weak mindset of his,” Duo mused and smiled with the amusement of the thought. 

“Hate to sound like I'm glad Trowa was raised the way he was, but it's nice to know it wasn't just L2. It's nice to know we weren't the only forsaken colony. “

Duo stopped as the sound of the door whooshing open behind him. He watched the shadow float closer to him until it stopped beside him. “Are you about ready to go?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking,” Duo answered.

Heero laid a hand on Duo's shoulder, “About?”

“Nothing new. Just finding a bit of my motivation for out there,” he answered with a small smile.


End file.
